


Away From Prying Eyes

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kama is not fooled by Newt or Tina, Kissing, Lots of kissing, mentions of secret relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Newt and Tina try to hide their relationship to themselves at first, as to not hurt Jacob or Theseus.But as it turns out, they can't keep it from everyone.





	Away From Prying Eyes

The kiss was meant to be quick.

Newts lips were so sweet though. Each brush of them coax her into another, and he seemed similarly affected. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but the first time that the room spun around them. Allowing her body to lean into his, feeling it gently cradled in response by her lovers’ arms, the kiss deepened.

This time, thankfully, they were alone. Tina decided this time wouldn’t be rushed. For a long time, they exchanged deep kisses. Stopping only periodically that to catch a breath, Newt leaned his forehead on hers.

It wasn’t until a harsh knock on the door of the apartment sounded that they jumped apart.

Both of them scrambled to fix the crinkles in their clothing. Tina tries to pat down the now frayed and messy ends of her hair while Newt wipes what he can of lipstick smudged on his lips. Tina does the same he answers the door.

“Oh, Kama. Do come in.” As they spend the afternoon talking about what Kama can tell them about Grindelwald’s following in France, Yusuf makes a concentrated effort to make as if he doesn’t notice she didn’t have time to apply her lipstick. Or, finish taking the smudges off her bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little fic I wrote last night while taking a break from some longer writing. Based on a headcanon of mine on Tumblr, or more accurately a comment of it. 
> 
> Super short, but hopefully you enjoy!


End file.
